Loyalty and Love
by RikaZ
Summary: "Maka my instincts can be my true feelings,I think Im in love with you" A drama/Romance threesome maybe foursome.Firstly between KidxMakaxSoul. Then maybe KidxMakaxSoulxChrona.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic so gomen if it sucks, reviews always apreciated! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER- Rika-z doesn't own Soul Eater, but she does own this fanfic!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1~<p>

Maka sighed, "ding- dong" the bell rang... Dr. Stein's class finally came to a close. "Soul, let's go. We NEED to practice soul resonance." The blond said monotone. Soul didn't reply, he just followed. On her way out of the class they passed Kid. Kid scanned the distracted meister as they passed each other. '_Wow, Maka's so symmetrical today! Oh my... her left pony-tail is crooked...'_ "Maka," "Hmm?" she replied still in a bit of a daze. He walked a step over to her. His hand rose and gently tangled itself in Maka's soft blond locks, he then loosened her left hair tie and carefully pulled it out. Maka turned bright red, while Kid flushed lightly with his slender fingers brushing her face ever so slightly every now and then. Soul's eyes opened wide, brows cocked, " Touch you own meister!" Soul shouted in anger, understandably. Kid didn't budge an inch. He really didn't hear him, in symmetery mode and all. The raven haired boy just continued to fondelling her hair, then gathered and tied it. Before he noticed, he moved his warm hand from her hair to her soft cheek ,he gently carressed it. Then in one swift movement he connected his lips to hers. First he lightly brushed them, then to lock his lips on her rosy ones. Out of sheer spontainity she returned the kiss, her cheeks hot and increasingly pink. Soul on the other hand was red with fury and confusion. Maka and Kid almost floated of to there own world. But Kid noticed what he was doing and turned bright red, but he didn't necessarily disaggree with what he was doing.

Soul grabbed Kid's arm and nearly yelling asked, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Maka stood dazed, now because of the kiss. Kid couldn't say a thing. "Maka! Let's go... Now!" "Oh... yeah, okay..." she said staring at her own feet now slammed to the ground. Soul roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the class and Death Academy into the court-yard. soul stopped and slammed Maka against a wall. " Maka why did you react like that! Why did you not push him away like you did me whenever I kissed you... Whats so different?" She was silent, but then answered. " I- I don't know...It was just... different." Soul frowned, turned his head then grabbed both of the blond haired girl's shoulders pushing her and him closer. Then he quickly crushed his lips into hers. She tried to push him away but every struggle brought him closer and closer to the girl until their bodies were touching. '_When did he get so strong?'_ she thought to herself. He then licked her bottom lip asking yet demanding entrance to the cavity of her mouth. In which she could not refuse from her silver haired partner. She parted her lips a little, granting him entrance, which made him blush slightly. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist and lifted her taking a step closer to her. Sandwiching her between the boy and the wall behind her. She tried breaking the kiss, Soul didn't want it to end though. But he knew he had to ask her a few things, so he separated their lips as they panted for air. "Why did't you push me away this time?" The silver haired boy asked shyly. '_Well for one, your so friggen strong now!' _"Because your my one and only partner... and i could never replace you..." said the blond looking down at the ground.

Soul placed his forehead on hers and whispered "But why did you not push Kid away, you even returned his kiss..." He said it quietly but the girl heard him. "I..-" She was cut off, Kid had followed them, worried for Maka. He grabbed Soul's arm and pulled him away from the surprised and flushed meister. " She's my meister! I can do what I want to her, and she's my girl anyway!" Soul with venom dripping from every word,to be interupted yet again, and by Kid no less, he was angry! "What? You two... are DATING?" Kid replied. "Wait, what?... Soul we're not dating.." The girl said softly, but both heard her. "But... just now.." said the saddened silver haired boy. " I- I don't know..." Maka said softly again. Kid couldn't help but ask, "But Why did you return MY kiss? Maka, my instincts can be my true feelings... Maka, I think im in love with you." said Kid with a stoic face, " Maka... make a choice..." Soul said solemnly. "Kid, I'm sorry... I can't betray my partner..." The blond girl said with a saddened face. Soul although brightened up at what she had just said. But Kid wasn't finished just yet. He poisely walked over to Maka, then Kid claimed her lips softly, then trailed up to her ear an whispered hotly, " I know you only chose Soul out of loyalty, I'll be sure to make you mine." Soul was pissed, even after all of thet Kid still had the guts to kiss her. " Get off my girlfriend!" Maka turned to Soul to see him throw a punch at the raven haired boy. Her timing was so unlucky that when she took a step towards Soul to stand beside him, she went right into the crossfire and was instead hit by Soul's fist. With how angry soul was the power from the punch knocked her out and sent her to the ground. "MAKA!" Soul yelled very worried. Kid caught her before she hit the ground. "Maka?" Kid said gently shaking the girl. "She's out cold. Good job Soul. You just hit your 'Girlfriend' If it were me nothing like this would have happened!" Kid said now angry, "Whatever. Just take her home and take care of her." Soul picked her up from Kid's arms and carried her bridal style over to his harley and carefully placed her on his bike, climbing on and starting up the bike. "Maka, I'm so sorry." he whispered then planted a soft kiss on her forehead before driving off to their apartment.

He walked into the apartment carrying her then gently placed her on her bed. He went to the kitchen to get a cold compress to put on her cheek. He laid down beside her waiting for her to wake up. He fell asleep beside her, and while sleeping Maka rolled over and snuggled into Souls arms and he tightened them around her bringing her warmth closer. She awoke in the morning to her silver haired partners lean arms wrapped snuggly around her waist, encasing her in the warmth of her partner and the blankets covering her bed. "Bzt... Bzzt... BZZZTT!" went her cellphone. She recieverd a text message... "Flip!" she picked up her phone and opened it to see a text from Kid. "Maka, how are you doing? I'm outside of your apartment. Come outside. It's snowing!" She looked outside her window, and to her amazement it was snowing. She carefull got out of bed as to not wake Soul. She walked out of the room and wen towards the apartment door, and started pulling her white boots and her black coat on when Soul sleepily walked out of her bedroom, "Where are you... going?" he said stifiling a yawn. " I got a text from Kid, he's outside." Maka said not thinking of how her partner would react, "What? Why do you have to go outside just because he asked?" shouted the boy now fully awake. " Don't you think after yesterday we atleast owe him this?" Maka said unaware of what Kid said after she passed out. "Hmph... yeah... Don't be long though, it's snowing." '_HMPH! if he tries anything I'll clock him faster than he could say no!' _ The silver haired boy lit up at the thought of having another reason to punch Kid in the face. Maka knew what he was thinking after soul had chuckled to himself, " Don't worry about me! Plus I'm very sure he won't try anything!" said the blond. She then walked out of the apartment door. "Man she read my mind! I hope she's right about that though!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats the end of the first chapter! I Hope everyone likes it! Please review with suggestions, comments, and or corrections! 2011!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next chapter, FINALLY, Sorry for OOC-ness. Gomen ne to all my readers for taking so long! Reviews are always appreciated, To all those who reviewed chapter 1, THANK YOU SO~ MUCH! You guys are what pushed me to finally do this chapter (Even the not too nice ones). 3**

**RikaZ doesn't own Soul Eater, If she did there would be a lot more KidxMaka in the manga and anime. Do you see that? NOPE. No infringement meant.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~Chapter 2~<p>

Drip,Drip,Drip... It was pouring outside and the glistening snow was melting.

"Kid! Why are you here? Especially after... well... yesterday..." Maka said her ash blonde hair messy and wet from the rain.

"Maka, there's covering over there." The raven haired boy lead her, while grasping her warm, small hand. Their hands became cold but both were quite oblivious due to the circumstances. They crouched down very close to each other. Maka shivered in her coat. Kid noticed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"K-kid..." She gave up protesting and sighed. The raven haired boy chuckled at her look of defeat.

_'She's so cute... Even when she's sighing with her hair messed up and wet.. Oh dear... Her hair is really too distraught to leave alone though...' _ Kid thought to himself, as he slowly lifted his hand to her hair and ran his long fingers through her ash blonde locks, Smoothing it out. They both blushed. Maka looked up noticing that his face was only an inch or so away. Kid looked down and stared into her light emerald eyes. Her face grew redder as each second passed, he gently placed his hand on her soft cheek. Her brows lightly furrowed, but she could no longer resist, she gazed into his eyes. Kid blushed and connected their lips, the blonde girl wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer and their kiss even deeper.

They were both floating, this kiss deep and dizzying. They had to part for air at some point, but kid was not finished just yet, his one hand slinked around her waist pulling her body closer to his. And his other slid up and tangled itself into her hair. The rain had come to a stop, the clouds cleared, and the snow glistened in the sunlight slipping past the clouds as the birds came out, chirping happily. They parted

"Maka..." he looked deeply into her eyes, Maka replied

"Um..." the blonde was extremely flustered and she quickly stood up, "I- I... um... have to go back... in.. side... Soul will probably get, uh... Worried..." She blushed, and then ran inside, her house keys falling out of her coat pocket. After she went in Kid nearly fell back and blushed a bright shade of crimson, his smile reaching his ears.

"Heheheh..." He chuckled to himself quietly.

"Omigosh! What is wrong with me!? I kissed him back! Even after I picked Soul yesterday! Oh gosh... I just dug my own grave didn't I..." She face palmed herself. "I am so absolutely screwed..."

She went up the stairs and walked down the hall to her apartment door. She grabbed for her keys in her pocket, "No fricken way... Are you serious!" _'See Maka? KARMA!' _ She thought. Kid found her keys about a foot away from where he was sitting.

"Are these?..." _'I guess I have to bring them to her... along with a few other things I have in mind...' _Kid thought as he chuckled to himself, smirking. He went in then went up two flights of stairs and saw Maka frantically looking in her miester coat pockets and in her skirt pockets as well. The raven haired boy walked up behind her silently, sliding one arm around her petite waist and using the other to unlock and opening her apartment door. Soul was still waiting near the door for Maka to come back. The silver haired boy saw the door swing open. He also saw the two people behind the door. One, his miester, who was frantically trying to remove an arm tightly wrapped around her waist with an immense blush on her face. And the other, Kid. The one who had called her out this early in the morning, hooked around her with his chin resting in the crook of Maka's neck. Kid Raised an eyebrow and smirked mockingly at Soul.

Soul then grabbed one of the blonde's hands and pulled her over to him, putting an arm around her waist and shoulders protectively.

"Hey Soul, she may have chosen you, but my guess is it was out of loyalty. Are your kisses with her as good as mine? I mean that one just now was downright amazing. Ne? Maka-_chan?_ " Kid stated smirking at Maka. He continued, "Just because she said she chose you, does not mean I will give up. Hell, I'm going to try even harder now. I'll make sure that she falls in love with me. " Kid smirked at Maka seductively and said, "I'll see you tomorrow at school, Maka-_chan_." He then swiftly turned and walked out closing the door with a slight kick.

Maka blushed furiously as the silver haired boy picked her up and gently cradled her in his lean arms and placed her on the couch, and crawled on top of her planting playful kisses on her neck trailing up to her cheek to then connect their lips. She looked up sadly at Soul's crimson eyes as they parted she whispered to him "Soul... I'm sorry.. I didn't really mean to... Kiss him..."

"Maka... It's okay. I guess this'll be a fight to remember... I _will _win Maka. It would be totally uncool to lose to him." He said to her smiling. They snuggled together and Soul placed a kiss on her forehead.

_'A fight to remember...Crap, I have a bad feeling about all of this...' _Maka thought as she furrowed her brows and snuggled closer to her partner.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short, Im sorry, But I already have an idea for Chapter 3! Please Review with comments, suggestions, corrections any thing you can think of! <span>BUT <span> NO Flames! PLEASE! 2012**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is CHAPTER 3! Im so sorry for there being SO long in between chapters! This one is kind of rushed I'll admit, because I didn't want to continue the pattern of posting a chapter per year. I will try to write another chapter soon, because i will be on Christmas break as of the 21st.**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of the mentioned characters, NO INFRINGEMENT MEANT.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

~Chapter 3~

"Ooops!" Maka slipped on the slush of melting snow from the day before, she had decided to walk to school on her own today. The idea of arriving with Soul or anyone today just seemed like a possible disaster. Especially with what Soul and Kid had said yesterday...

_"Hey Soul, she may have chosen you, but my guess is it was out of loyalty. Are your kisses with her as good as mine? I mean that one just now was downright amazing. Ne? Maka-chan? " Kid stated smirking at Maka. He continued, "Just because she said she chose you, does not mean I will give up. Hell, I'm going to try even harder now. I'll make sure that she falls in love with me. " Kid smirked at Maka seductively and said, "I'll see you tomorrow at school, Maka-chan." He then swiftly turned and walked out closing the door with a slight kick. _

_..._

_"Maka... It's okay. I guess this'll be a fight to remember... I will win Maka. It would be totally uncool to lose to him." Soul said smiling._

The blond walked through the academy door. Kid saw her as she walked in and both Soul and him jumped to Maka's side quickly. Both boys and Maka were mumbling certain nonsense, and Kid and Soul were sending each other death glares, while trying to grab her arm.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka had two surprisingly large books which were now painfully embedded in both boys heads. "Maka, and Death The Kid and Soul go see Lord Death now." Sid ordered Maka and the rest of them.

They walked through the door and saw Lord Death and Spirit waiting talking to each other suspiciously, when they both spinned around with Spirit having an excruciatingly creepy grin on his face.

"Dad! What's going on? Why did you call us here?" Maka exclaimed confused.

"Oh Maka... I can't believe you're finally growing up. With two boys chasing after you too." Spirit claimed with a disappointed expression on his face.

"Kid, I'm glad you found someone! And this way we'll all be one big family!" Lord death exclaimed, a bit too cheerfully.

"Dad, I plan to fight for Maka, fairly and whole heartedly, so please don't get in the way." Kid said to his father with his usual stoic face.

"Spirit, Lord Death, Maka already chose me though." Soul stated frowning.

"Oh no, this has not even begun yet. And of course Spirit and I will be watching over from the sidelines, as this does concern us Kid is my son and Maka is Spirit's precious daughter. Work hard kids!" Lord Death said dismissing the group.

"What the heck was that about?!" The three of them asked to no particular source.

~After School~

Kid and Soul were bickering incessantly, so Maka took the chance to sneak away. She was walking down the hall towards the exit when she saw Chrona, walking slowly with his head down sullenly, with his pink hair covering part of his face. "Chrona!" Maka yelled to him and caught up with him.

"Oh! Maka... Hi..." He said softly looking away with a cute blush on his face.

"Chrona, whats wrong?" The blond-haired girl asked him with a worried tone.

"It's nothing..."

"Come on Chrona, I can tell when something is wrong."

"I... I just can't believe that both Soul and Kid are fighting over you... It makes me feel like I'm completely out of the running..."

"Chrona of course you're not out of the... Wait... WHAT!?"

**Ahaha! A bit of a cliff hanger eh? Also yeah short I know. MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! ** Please Review with comments, suggestions, corrections any thing you can think of! BUT  NO Flames! PLEASE! 2012** 3  
><strong>

**OH AND ALSO! ALL OF MY READERS, VIEWERS, REVIEWERS, ANYONE WHOM READS THIS, THANK YOU SO MUCH, I 3 YOU ALL DEARLY! ( not to be creepy of course) I TOTALLY DID NOT THINK ANYONE WOULD READ IT! THANKS FOR HELPING TO SPREAD THE KIDxMAKAxSOULxCHRONA etc... SPIRIT! 3  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**WOOO New chapter in less than 2 months! RECORD FOR ME! So I started a new semester at my school, so finals are 'FINALLY' Over! So I will probably be updating a bit more frequently due to EXTREMELY boring classes. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope that you will too! As should be very obvious, I LOVE YOU GUYS!~ All my readers, fans, viewers, reviewers, etc... If not for you guys I would never have actually continued this fic! So thank you guys so much! 3**_  
><em>

**I do not own Soul Eater, or any mentioned characters. Do you see romance in every episode of Soul Eater? NO! Infringement obviously not meant.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 4~<p>

_ " It makes me feel like I'm completely out of the running..." Chrona squeaked shyly, with a heavy flush showing on his cheeks._

_""Chrona of course you're not out of the... Wait... WHAT!?"_

...

Maka's emerald eyes were wide boring a hole through Chrona's face. She could barely process what was happening, "Chrona... What are you talking about?..." she managed to squeeze out of her throat. Chrona stepped forward timidly, and all of a sudden his hair turned an inky black, and his eyes went from his deep blue to a vibrant red. His hand raised abruptly yet gently to her cheek. Moving his face about an inch away from Maka's, his lips lightly brushed hers.

"I'm in love with you." He said looking down and smirking. Maka backed up and tripped on her own feet, blushing furiously.

Chrona's hair faded back to its original soft pink and his eyes to their rightful indigo. Those very eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "M-maka! I'm s-sorry! I-I don't know what came over m-me..." He said back in his usual shy and timid tone, he shuffled over to a corner and curled up. Kid and Soul walked into the hallway occupying the two very flustered people.

"What the heck happened Maka?" Soul asked his miester. Maka ignored Soul and Kid and shuffled over to Chrona's mushroom garden corner and sat beside him,

"Chrona... are you okay?" she asked shyly, in a short instant his hair turned black and his eyes turned red again, he pounced on Maka, smirking down at her brushing his pale lips against her flushed ones, matching her cheeks. His tongue slipped out and licked her lower lip like a lonely cat. Soul and Kid ran over and pulled him off of her yelling

"What the hell Chrona!?" His eyes and hair returned to normal and his expression was undoubtably panicked.

"What h-happened M-maka? Are you o-okay?..."

"Hold on a second Maka I want to test something..." Kid said exchanging glances with Soul, as they dropped Chrona back on Maka, and he changed again, they tested a few more times to Maka's annoyance. "Hnmmn... I think that he changes into 'Dark Chrona' when he gets close to Maka." Kid concluded.

"What...? Why would he do that?" Maka asked,

"Maybe his hidden feelings are manifesting in this way?" Kid replied once again. "Well its obviously not voluntary... I think we should go talk to Dr Stein."

_**LATER...**_

"Well, all I can really prescribe is... for Chrona to go live with Maka for now."

"WHAT!?" all four of them exclaimed in unison.

"From what I can guess, the more he transforms, and the more frequently, the less time this should last. It should wear off faster this way."

"Okay." Maka told the group confidently. Soul and Chronas' jaws dropped to the floor.

"Well then... It looks like you will have one more intruder. Me." The black haired meister said smirking deviously.

"OH HELL NO." Soul screamed grabbing Kid by the collar.

"You want a valid reason? Heres one. Like I'll let a Maka-crazy pink/black haired rival live with MY Maka. Bad enough you're always there Soul." Kid stated snickering.

"Well, like I'll have some self-absorbed ASS live in MY apartment, with MY girl." Soul retorted with venom laced in every word.

"Looks like you'll have to deal with it Soul. Its my apartment to, and I wouldn't mind having a more level-headed character around in these circumstances." Maka chimed in frowning.

"I'll get packing and be there in an hour!" Kid said walking out of the room, dropping a wink for our blonde haired protagonist on his way out.

_"Well this should be fun..." _Maka thought to herself, excruciatingly sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>MHUWAHAHAHAHAHAAH DARK CHRONA! SO MUCH FUN! Lol I hope yall' are satisfied with this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW~! 2013<strong>

**ALSO! I'm no where near finishing this, but who do you guys want Maka to end up with? LEAVE VOTE! SANKS FOR ALL THE LOVELY MAKAxKIDxSOULxCHRONA etc... SPIRIT GUYS! But seriously... eww February... DX**

**THANKS! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh yeah! Two chapters two days in a row! This was a lot of fun! Teehee, What could happen when you put Soul, Kid, Chrona, all in the same apartment with Maka? Mhuahahaha read and you shall find out! Thanks Animegirl721 for such a quick review on chapter four! and of course thank you to all my reviewers, and readers~! 3**

**You know I don't own Soul Eater or any of the mentioned characters. Im lazy and no infringement meant.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 5~<p>

"Cozy." The black haired reaper said as he stepped into Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans' apartment. Chrona delicately shuffled into the apartment. "Well... Being that I am quite picky about where I sleep, I propose that I sleep with Maka, and Soul will share his room Chrona. Sound decent?" Kid smirked.

"Right, that seems perfectly decent. Especially since this picky princess wants to, he can sleep on my floor." Maka said grinning.

"Fine! But you better have a bunch of SHARP books on hand Maka!" Soul huffed annoyingly "Chrona! Hurry up its getting late. We should all get some shut eye." the silver haired boy continued.

"Sounds good to me." The group agreed. Kid and Maka walked into her room and Chrona and Soul went to his room. Maka went to her closet and took out some extra sheets, a thick black blanket and a few pillows.

"Here. Have fun." The blonde said throwing them on the ground in her bed room. "Im going to the bathroom to get changed. You change clothes here, okay?" She continued.

"Yeah, got it." He began to undress before she was even out of the room, so she squeaked and threw a pillow at him and ran out of the room. "Heheh..." He chuckled to himself at her cute behavior. 'Sheesh! What is his problem!' Maka thought to herself grumbling and blushing as she got changed into her pajamas which consisted of a small red and black striped tank top and a pair of green and white short shorts. She knocked on the door before entering, with Kid sitting on the edge of her bed. 'Man is she trying to seduce me with those almost non-existent pajama's?' Kid smirked inwardly at the sight of Maka in her shorts and tightly fitting tank top.

"You know you're hair will look absolutely dreadful if you leave it up, come here a moment." She walked over to him and he sat her down beside himself as he got up and sat behind her, and started taking her hair out of their usual pony tails and gently combing her hair wiht his lean fingers as he did. She blushed lightly when his hand brushed her face lightly every now and again. "There. Much better." He said after a while and examining his work.

"Thank you. Lets go to sleep." She said getting up and crawling under the covers of her bed. Where Kid followed curling up beside her. "What do you think you are doing?" Maka asked,

"Sleeping" he replied.

"Yeah what do you think the floor is for?" she retorted a tad bit annoyed.

"Do you really think the future Lord Death would sleep on the floor? I'd much rather sleep here in a warm, comfortable bed than on the hard cold floor."

"Fine then I will sleep on the floor. " Maka said beginning to get up. When he pulled her back down wrapping his arms around her, encasing her gently but tight enough that she could not escape. 'Sheesh... I give up...' She thought to herself adjusting and curling up into his embrace. 'So even Maka gives up sometimes...' Kid thought tightening his grip gently around the girls small frame. They both fell asleep very quickly.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Maka wake up and make some breakfast!" Soul said opening her bedroom door to see a scene he had surprisingly not expected. Maka and Kid were sleeping EXTREMELY close together. Maka was sleeping on Kid's chest, with an arm around his waist, his arm around her waist burying his head in her hair. "What in hell are you doing!" Soul screamed, waking up the two, very unceremoniously.

"Shut up." They both said covering their heads with the covers on her bed.

Soul heard a quiet "Ah! your feet are so cold! Get them off my leg Kid! Sheesh..." from Maka with a reply right after from a mischievous reaper, "But you're so warm! Share the heat with me!" He said wrapping his legs around Maka. "Eep!" she squeaked.

" .NO. Out of bed NOW. BOTH OF YOU!" Soul yelled steam coming out of his ears and yanking the covers clean off the bed.

"AHH! SO COLD!" The two yelled.

"What the heck was that about! I thought Kid was supposed to be sleeping on the floor!"

"As if I would sleep on the floor Soul." Kid replied

"Then why didn't you sleep on the floor Maka!?"

"As if I would let her sleep on the floor when I am the one intruding." Kid replied once again.

"UGHHH!" Soul said throwing his arms in the air, Chrona walked in and asked,

"W-what happened...?"

"These two were sleeping together!" Soul told the confused Chrona.

"O-oh..." Chrona said moving to a corner and beginning to turn the wall black with depression.

"Chrona! It's not like that! Nothing happened! I mean we just slept!" Maka told the extremely depressed pink haired boy and walking over to comfort him. His hair turned black, his eyes red, he jumped on her licking his pale lips, saying,

"Well, I can make up for that just fine little Maka..." He traced a thin finger across her bottom lip, down her neck, collarbone almost reaching the off-limits recesses of her chest, "Who are you trying to seduce in this cute little get up... Hmm, my little Maka?" Chrona said with an extremely devious smirk on his face.

"You know what Maka? I agree with dark Chrona! I don't get any cuddling!" Soul exclaimed pouting. Chrona looked up and smirked picking up Maka and throwing her on the bed, the three boys, Chrona, Soul, and Kid all crawled on her bed curling up around her, pulling the covers on top of all of them.

"Well it looks like we'll be sleeping in today." The three boys said in unison. "Don't worry, we won't do anything out of bounds. Keeping it P-G Okay?" Soul and Kid told her.

"Hmphh.. Speak for yourselves idiots." Chrona Huffed.

"Shut up dark Chrona!" The two boys told him.

"Fine, fine." he agreed.

"Do I get any say in this?" Maka asked concerned.

"Nope." They all said feigning innocence and grinning like children. "Good night~!"

'Good heavens... What have I gotten myself into? Sheesh...' Maka thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Bhuahahha so much fun! I enjoyed writing this chapter even more than the last! And it was a bit longer than the last few too! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please Review~! 3 <strong>

**2013**

**Also Side note, I'm still curious about** who do you guys want Maka to end up with? LEAVE VOTE! SANKS FOR ALL THE LOVELY MAKAxKIDxSOULxCHRONA etc... SPIRIT GUYS!****

****Thanks!****


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back! Finally wrote a new chapter. A lot of personal things have been going on in my life, none very pleasant so I apologize for the long time in between chapters. I quite I enjoyed writing this chapter and it was a bit longer than the other latest chapters. Once again thanks to all my readers and reviewers i love you guys. :)**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of the mentioned characters. No copyright infringement meant.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Maka awoke to Spirit screeching at her bedroom doorway, "What in the name of lord death is going on in here?!" Objectively speaking the situation did look very bad. Maka lay in her bed with Chrona clinging to

her from behind, her face nuzzled into kid's chest with an arm over his hip, and Soul clumsily almost falling off the edge of the bed. "I allow two extra boys to stay with my precious daughter, its only the first day and they're already in bed with her?!" He screeched his red hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Dad, nothing happened. Sheesh. Let a poor Meister get her beauty sleep." Maka drawled tiredly.

"We all know you need it!" Soul joked, the blonde girls eyes lit up, now completely awake,

"Maka-chop!" She yelled bringing down a heavy black dictionary on his head. She huffed, jumped over him and Kid

walked out of the room bringing her red headed father in tow.

"Maka honey, I don't think you need beauty sleep your perfect the way you are." Sprit chimed carefully as not to be the next victim of her infamous Maka-chop.

"Yes of course Maka, your perfect. Flat chest and all." Soul chuckled rubbing his head walking out with Chrona and Kid behind him looking at him in utter disbelief.

"Soul, your really asking for it aren't you." The raven haired boy behind him inquired wondering what came over him but innerly celebrating as Maka would be angry with him and possible seek comfort and reassurance with himself. He smirked at the thought.

"Ok that's it Soul if you think your coming anywhere near me you've got another thing coming. Here's an example." The blonde girl said with a dark venomous glare knowing he hit a weak spot, an insecurity. She was over to him in a second with the largest black book she could carry and lifted it high in the air slamming it down with inhuman speed and force. "MAKA-FRIGGIN-CHOP you silver-haired douche!" Kid and Spirit burst out laughing while Crona as Soul was on the ground clutching his head murmuring

"Yeah yeah laugh it up, I was only being honest." He said smirking still even in his condition.

"What is up with you Soul? You were mooning over her these past few days like a love crazed maniac thinking she was your possession to claim, and now your back to this?" Kid asked now genuinely curious.

"What? It's not like I feel any different about you Maka, but I'm just done pretending to be mild mannered and nice just because I punched you." The silver haired boy said with a bored look and a sore head.

"You what?! You punched my precious little girl?!" Spirit yelled,

"You punched poor Maka...? How horrible... Are you ok...?" Crona said shyly with as much venom and then concern that his small voice could manage.

"Maka, hand me that book would you?..." Spirit spat with a dark glare, Maka handed him the large black book,

"Here, just don't hit him too hard, he's still my weapon. Yeah Crona, I'm fine now. Thanks." She smiled walking over to Crona and giving him a hug. His hair, as usual, turned a dark inky black hanging in his face, his now vibrant crimson eyes gleaming through his unruly locks. He wrapped his slender arms tightly around her petite waist nuzzling his face into her neck and her ash blonde hair. He nibbled on her skin ever so slightly, just enough to leave a mark. His breath tickled her skin, strands of her let down hair brushing his forehead.

"So this is the infamous 'Dark Crona'..." Spirit drawled taking a break from imbedding a book into a certain rude and insulting weapon's head. Kid looked over in horror as he said incredulously,

"What the hell?! Seriously Dark Crona? I swear we're going to need a leash.", the blonde girl herself blushed furiously feeling very odd with someone she thought she only had feelings for as a friend. 'Its just circumstantial...' She though to herself. Crona was pulled off by Spirit and an angry Soul Eater Evans who was gripping his head while he did. Crona turned back and looked at Maka confused, while she threw up a hand to her neck blushing heavily.

"What did I do...? Um... Maka..?" The pink haired boy said wide eyed.

"You sucked on her neck and gave her a friggen hickey!" Soul yelled at him angrily and jealously, ignoring all the mean things he just finished saying to his Meister.

"I did...what?... I... I don't know what that means..."the shy and confused boy said.

"It means you gave her a love bite! Sheesh. That's my job and my job only." Kid said rather annoyed, smirking by the last bit. Maka blushed and frowned and Spirits eyes bulged from his sockets,

"Excuse me?! Nope. Not allowed. Not with my precious Maka. Nope. Nope. Nope." There was an awkward pause with Maka still grasping her neck, Crona sneaking away to a corner to sulk and paint the wall black with his depressed embarrassment, and Soul glaring at Kid for his previous comment.

"Yes Spirit. Of course, my apologies." Kid replied trying to sound as sincere as possible thinking that he would like to leave his own mark on her now. 'Perhaps somewhere a little more discreet...' he thought.

"Ok kids, Maka my precious daughter, I have to go, but I will be back to check on daddy's little girl soon. So much as a single mark on her, and there'll be a few less male students at Death Academy." Spirit said extremely seriously, followed by a mischievous grin.

"Bye dad." Maka seethed at the term "Daddy's little girl" as she backed up as unnoticeably as possible into her bedroom slamming the door and locking it. Soon after came two male voices asking her to let them in, and one demanding it along with insufferable knocking. Swiftly she undressed and threw on a black sweater, green skirt and her signature boots. She yelled to them "Shut up! Sheesh I'm leaving!" She opened her window and hopped out onto the small roof and landing on the ground with out a scratch. She thought of taking a walk but she was too tired, so she found a nice dry beneath cover area to sit. She breathed in the crisp Winter air and admired the still melting snow, recalling that morning two days ago when she had been sitting in a similar place, under similar circumstances, being kisses by Death the Kid. Back inside the apartment all three boys heard her declaration and the sound of her jumping out the window. Crona crawled to a corner muttering about how he thought he was the reason Maka left, and that he should die for what he's done... Soul scoffed and went to sit on the couch flicking on the T.V. Although Kid on the other hand, quickly went after her taking the long way, out the door and down the stairs. He went outside and walked around hoping to find her. He saw a familiar figure with her blonde hair a mess, wearing much too little clothing for the weather, sitting absent-mindedly.

"Hey." The raven haired boy said quietly taking a seat beside her.

"You're still in your pajamas!" Maka chuckled. Kid looked down and realized he had run out still only wearing a pair of black pinstriped pajamas and slippers. His face flushed as she continued to laugh, "What a sight to see. Love the pajamas Kid." She sputtered in between laughs.

"I would have thought you saw them last night while I was in bed with you." The raven haired boy smirked.

"I was... Distracted... And it was dark!" She tried to make excuses for being distracted but none seemed at all believable. Kid finished chuckling and raised a hand to brush away a stray lock of her ashy blonde hair, gently caressing her cheek. She unknowingly leaned into his touch as she looked into his eyes, him doing the same. You would think they could see into the depths of the ocean of their souls with how intensely and passionately their eyes were locked. He slowly moved his face closer to hers, their eyelids naturally closing anticipating what would happen next. They moved closer until their lips touched. It had not been their first kisses or even their first kiss shared between them, but it seemed all so new. Their lips moved in unison, molding to each other, slowly but surely increasing the intensity, feeling sparks fly in their hearts, butterflies let loose in their stomachs, they shared in all those feelings as their lips continued to move. They could feel the need for more build up as he snaked an arm around her waist, her hands finding themselves tangled in his dark locks, their bodies were as close as could get and so Kid did what he thought would be the obvious next step, he let his tongue graze her lips and she parted them graciously and he explored her mouth with it, as well as wrestling with her own. After a long while of this they pulled apart panting, faces fully flushed. Kid spoke only three words,

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? I like it. I don't actually have a computer anymore so I'm having to upload this from my iPod. :p<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed and please review and leave your thoughts on who she should end up with now... :D**

**Also for all my fellow Canadians, next Monday, the 11th of November is Remembrance Day. So pleases take just 2 minutes of your time to remember all of the brave soldiers and peace keepers that fought and still fight for our freedom. Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here's the 7th chapter! I swear I had this chapter done like 5 months ago but I totally just forgot about it... sorry guys. I just found it in my documents :p **

**I dont own nuthin. You know that. None of that there copyright infringement meant.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you"<em>

Maka's eyes opened incredibly wide as she heard the three words the raven haired boy in front of her had just said. Everything from her brain to her eyelids froze completely. Kid searched her face for some kind of emotion or reaction, but all he got was a very frozen Maka. "Maka?" he questioned.

1 minute later... "Maka?"

5 minutes later... "Maka...?"

10 minutes later... "Maka!"

"Huh what..?" Maka asked while shaking her head and rubbing her eyes.

"You were just sitting there, frozen for 10 minutes..." Kid told her with a concerned look on his face.

"Uh... um... what...? Uh sorry.. I should.. uh we should.. uh go back inside.." Maka said looking very distressed and getting up and turning around and running toward the door to her apartment.

"Maka! Wait for me!" Kid yelled at her while running after her, but by the time he made it to the door she was already up the stairs. He went in the door and started talking to himself. " I shouldn't have said that... I'm rushing things with her too much.. Is it my hair? I know it's not symmetrical.. I'm a disgusting excuse for a grim reaper... I need to go up and apologize..." kid was tearing up from his thoughts of his own asymmetricalness. He wiped his eyes as he started to walk slowly up the stairs after her.

Maka had just reached the door and opened it, to see soul on the couch watching TV and Crona on the floor in the corner of the hallway beside her bedroom. Crona turned around and looked at her with a sad and disturbed look on his innocent face. He started to get up and shuffled toward her as she walked toward her room. "Maka..?" Crona asked in his normal quiet tone.

"Crona... not right now..." the blonde haired girl said with her brow furrowed as she opened she opened the door to her room and went inside. Crona was still outside the door and he started knocking on the wooden door quietly and asking if he could come in.

"Maka...? Can I please come in? You seem upset... I want to help... please..?" Crona asked after knocking countless times.

Maka could hear Crona on the other side of her door and didn't want to let him or anyone in, but hearing the concern in his voice softened her up and she didn't really want to be alone right now anyway. She got up and turned the cold handle of her door and opened it ever so slightly and Crona slipped in through the opening.

"Thanks Maka..." Crona said looking down at her. She looked up and said,

"Sure... of course..." quietly as she turned around and began to shuffle towards her bed and she sat down in the corner of her bed. Crona looked at her and asked quietly if he could join her. "If you won't go all dark Crona on me then sure..." she said still sounding very depressed. The lanky pink haired boy then began to walk towards her bed and he crawled onto it and sat with his knees to his chest in the opposite corner of her double sized bed. She sat in the exact same way a meter or so away. He was looking at her timidly as she looked up at him and said "Kid said he loved me..." Crona looked at her with shock and distress.

"Oh... I see... so you two are together now..?" Crona asked timidly with tears forming in his eyes.

"What? Uh no..." she replied. "I kind of ran away from him after he said it..."

"Oh..." Crona said shocked, wiping the tears from his face. He suddenly smiled and started to crawl towards her.

"Hmm?" she said as he was crawling towards her. He was right beside her when he reached out and hugged her. He wrapped his lean and long arms around her shoulders and knees. Sadly to ruin the moment his hair turned black and his eyes turned red, but she noticed that there was a streak of pink in his now black hair. Her knees loosened at the sudden change and her legs fell flat. Crona then put his hands on her hips and pulled her petite body down flat on her bed. He crawled on top of her with his elbows close to her shoulders, and his face very close to hers.

He looked into her shock stricken emerald eyes with his deep red ones, conveying hunger and lust, but also love and caring. Which was something new to be found within 'dark Crona's' maroon eyes? He looked at her and moved slightly to her cheek and grazed his lips against her flushed skin. He moved towards her ear and whispered "what if I say I love you too?" he then pulled away back to her face with his lips mere inches from hers.

** back to kid

Kid continued to walk up the stairs and finally made it up there and opened the door to the his and his new found roommate's apartment. He walked in to see soul sitting on the couch, exactly where he had left him, still watching TV. He asked the silver haired weapon, "where's Maka? And where's Crona?" kid asked slightly disturbed by the possible situations coming into his mind as he said that sentence.

"Maka came in a couple minutes ago and went into her bed room. Crona knocked on her door until she let him in." soul droned in response not even looking at kid.

The raven haired grim reaper looked at soul incredulously thinking of the worst. He stormed over to her bedroom door and started knocking. "Maka?!" he asked over and over while knocking.

"What?" she asked, attempting to ignore what Crona had just said and that he was still on top of her.

"Let me in. is Crona in there too?" kid said trying to keep his cool.

"Yeah he's in here. But I kind of just want to talk to him for a while... I'm sorry kid." Maka said while looking towards the door with guilt weighing heavily on her heart.

Crona's eyes shot wide open at the fact that she still wanted to be alone with him even though he was on top of her and in his dark Crona form. 'Wait a second. I actually know I'm in dark Crona form. I can actually kind of control my thoughts and actions now!' Crona thought as figured it out.

Kid on the other hand was anything but pleased "is Crona making you say that!? Is it dark Crona?!" kid started yelling heatedly through the wooden door. Maka was shaking furiously with tears forming in her eyes while Crona was still atop her. Crona looked down at her and whispered in her ear,

"Do you want to talk to him right now?" he said in a normal and questioning tone.

"No. I can't... I just can't right now." the ash blonde haired girl told the black and slightly pink haired boy above her as one pearly tear slipped out of her eye.

Crona looked into her emerald colored eyes with sadness visible at her distress. he wiped the tear with his thumb and rubbed her cheek with it reassuringly and said to her in a quiet tone, " I'll take care of this." as he began to get up off the bed and his hair turned back to his normal pink, and he turned back into the usual Crona. Maka looked at him in horror,

"Crona! Uh... do you remember anything?" she asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"Yeah I do, I can somehow kind of control myself as dark Crona now..." he replied while scratching his head. Maka let out a sigh of relief and Crona continued toward the door, and finally opened it a couple inches and looked out the crack and saw kid standing there looking furious.

"Let me in Crona. Right now." the raven haired, very grim, reaper demanded at Crona.

Crona was nervous but was determined. "Go away kid. I'm talking to Maka right now. Go watch TV with soul or something."

Kid looked at him incredulously, wondering where he found the courage to stand up to him. 'Courage or not I need to talk to her right now...' kid thought to himself. "I need to talk to her, move." he said while attempting to push his way in the door. Crona fought him and pushed him out through the door and closed it behind them.

"Look. She doesn't want to talk to you right now. She's in shock or something... so just leave her alone for a while." Crona said while huffing quite fed up. Kid looked at him and his anger and usual arrogance faltered and was replaced with guilt and hurt.

"OK... fine..." kid said very quietly as he began to walk towards the couch. He grabbed his suit case and soul looked at him with an eye brow raised and a smirk.

"Leaving already?" the silver haired boy said while chuckling.

"No, dumbass. I'm just getting changed and going for a walk." Kid replied while opening his black and white striped suit case and grabbing his usual suit. He got changed, walked to the door and left.

Crona stood there and watched kid until he was out the door. After kid had left he turned around and went back inside Maka's room. Maka was now backing to sitting with her knees to her chest on her bed. "Maka? Are you OK? Kid left." Crona asked carefully.

"He left?" Maka said looking up feeling incredible amounts of guilt pile up on her heart. 'Oh my gosh. I'm a horrible person. Not only did I run away from him, but now I'm turning him away? Ugh... I'm so horrible.' she thought to herself burying her head into her knees. Crona looked at her sadly,

"Well he didn't really LEAVE; he just left to go for a walk." Crona cleared up feeling bad for his previous wording. She just replied with a muffled 'oh'. Her hair was sprawled all infringement of her face, her shoulders and knees. Crona shuffled over to her bed and sat down on the edge. She felt the weight on her bed and quietly whispered to Crona,

"Come here please..." Crona looked at her with wide eyes.

"But I'll turn dark, I mean, I can control myself a bit better now but still not... completely..." he looked at her and then looked down sadly.

"I don't care... I need you..." she said lifting her head ever so slightly to look at him. He looked up at her and his dark indigo eyes met her jade ones, and his heart skipped a beat. He began to crawl towards her and the closer he got the darker his hair began to turn strand by strand turning that inky black. And tiny speck by tiny speck, his eyes turned red. But when he was right beside her, a streak of pink in his hair remained, and little specks of indigo remained in his crimson eyes. He reached out his hand for her and she reached out her own to meet his. His lean and long fingers intertwined with her own feminine ones. Her knees fell and he crawled in between her legs, with his own going underneath hers and going behind her. She was essentially straddling him. He released her hand and reached both and ran them on both sides of her waist going onto her back. He pulled her close until every part of them was touching. He could feel her racing heart beat against his lean chest. He put his cheek against her cheek and his chin then in the crook of her neck.

Maka was confused and her heart was pounding furiously, but she needs this right now she needed a distraction and this somehow felt so right to her. She wrapped her own arms around his body to his back and rested her chin on his shoulder.

After a couple of minutes, Crona began to pull away. He looked at her with his face just inches away. their eyes connected and as soon as they did Maka tried to look down but as she did the black and pink haired boy who was embracing her lifted his right hand to her chin and lifted her face gently back to his. 'Oh my goodness. Is this actually happening? Am I going to kiss Maka?' Crona asked himself, he answered himself 'yeah. I am'. Their eyes once again connected and a second later Crona began to lean in and his eyelids began to fall. Maka's eyes were wide but also soon began to close, caught up in the moment as he leaned closers and closer. Until finally, his lips touched hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! So there it it! Hope you enjoyed it. I loved writing some more Crona into the story. I feel like it was missing our favourite shy pink haired guy.<br>**

**So yeah, thanks for reading and as always please leave a review and tell me what you think. :)  
><strong>


End file.
